Entre vocêis dois
by naninha-benz
Summary: Quando eu tinha cinco anos,Edward tentou me beijar no celeiro da fazendo do meu avô,no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos .Depois disso,não o vi por vários anos.Até que me mudei com a minha família da cidade para o campo e Edward tornou-se de novo meu vizio
1. Chapter 1

**Coração Dividido – Adaptação**

**Título:** Entre vocêis dois

**Shipper:** Jacob/Bella/Edward

**Gênero:** Romance/Draminha

**Censura:** Qualquer um pode ler.

Sinopse: _Quando eu tinha cinco anos, Edward tentou me beijar no celeiro da fazendo do meu avô, no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos. Depois disso, não o vi por vários anos. Até que me mudei com a minha família da cidade para o campo e Edward tornou-se de novo meu vizinho. Agora ele é lindo... E ainda quer me beijar. Mais deixei em Nova York um namorado a quem adoro..._

"Dois amores verdadeiros sem medo de assumir,  
Sem mistérios, nem segredos, sem ter que decidir.  
Meu coração dividido,escondido entre duas paixões  
Eu sei que não tem sentido,duas verdades,duas ilusões.  
Perdeu o juízo e já não sabe o que faz,  
Se arriscou no perigo agora está ferido por amar demais"


	2. Prévia

**Prévia:** _A mais difícil das decisões..._

Para Isabella Swan, uma típica _garota de Nova York_, o mundo parece desabar quando sua família decide se mudar para _um sítio em Forks_. Nada é pior do que abandonar o namorado, _o charmoso Jacob Black_. No entanto, ao conhecer _o atraente Edward Cullen_, tudo se torna muito interessante, até mesmo _as tarefas quer precisa cumprir_ no sitio. E a amizade não demora em se transformar em paixão. **_Agora terá que escolher..._**

* * *

A música transbordava pelo corredor quando Jessica e eu saímos do elevador do vigésimo andar. Eu podia sentir as retumbantes batidas do ritmo através das solas dos meus sapatos. E podia sentir também, quase na mesma altura, as retumbantes batidas do meu coração.

Isabella e Jacob, uma combinação feita no céu. Jessica era uma central ambulante de informações que conhecia todo mundo na escola, e em pouco tempo eu já fazia parte da turminha dela. E essa turminha incluía Jacob Black.

Eu jamais teria sonhado que esse olhar um dia recairia sobre mim, mais no começo do segundo ano nos tornamos parceiros no laboratório de biologia.

Coisas do Destino! Nós nos sentávamos lado a lado no laboratório, com nossos joelhos se tocando levemente enquanto dissecávamos e examinávamos vermes. Jacob tinha adquirido o habito de sussurrar coisas engraçadas e picantes no meu ouvido, e a sensação da proximidade de seus lábios e do calor de sua respiração me deixava tonta, Não consegui acreditar no que ouvi quando ele sugeriu que fizéssemos a nossa lição de casa de biologia juntos.

Foi assim que começamos a freqüentar regularmente o Café Fiorelli, na Rua 55, o lugar preferido dos alunos da Dover, para fazermos as nossas lições. Jacob era diferente.

_ – Meus pais vão estar fora da cidade. - Respondeu Jacob, piscando com malicia. _

_Havia telefonado para Jessica desesperada._

_-Não posso perde essa festa._

_- É simples – respondeu a voz profunda e melodiosa de Jessica do outro lado da linha. _

_- Então dia a eles que vai passar a noite na minha casa- propôs jess. - E você pode mesmo voltar comigo depois da festa e ficar aqui em casa. _

_-Jess, você é um gênio!- Exclamei no telefone, excitada._

Afinal, meus pais não teriam nada contra eu dormi na casa da minha melhor amiga numa sexta-feira à noite.

Não vejo à hora de chegar a noite de sexta- concluiu Jessica.

_- Nossa Bella, Que chique!- exclamou, passeando seus olhos desde o alto da minha cabeça até a ponta dos meus sapatos de salto alto._

Ele pegou na minha mão.

-_ Venha comigo lá fora, no balcão._

_- Lá, no canto_

_

* * *

_

**E ai gostaram? Se gostaram eu continuo se não eu deleto ela :/**

**Caso sim .. Talveis estarei postando amanhã ou segunda depende :/ Mais eu sempre postarei as quartas e sabados ;)**

**Feliz dias das mães ;)**

**BeijOs**


	3. A nova gatinha do Jacob

**Cap1. A nova gatinha do Jacob**

A música transbordava pelo corredor quando Jessica e eu saímos do elevador do vigésimo andar. Eu podia sentir as retumbantes batidas do ritmo através das solas dos meus sapatos. E podia sentir também, quase na mesma altura, as retumbantes batidas do meu coração.

- Não consigo acreditar que estamos aqui! – sussurrei, me agarrando ao braço de Jessica para me sentir mais segura. - estamos mesmos indo a festa de Jacob!

- E se as coisas progredirem da forma como acho que vão progredir – Disse Jessica, com um ar de sabida-, eu diria que isto é o começo de um lindo relacionamento. Isabella e Jacob, uma combinação feita no céu. Com a Ajuda de Jessica, claro!

-Sei, sei... – resmunguei, lançando-lhe um olhar que a fez rir.

Mas não conseguia parar de sorrir para mim mesma. Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Eu havia começado um ano antes na Dover, uma especialíssima e puxadíssima escola privada em Manhattan, como uma tímida e completa zé-ninguém. Estava com quatorze anos e parecia ter onze. Na verdade a única coisa em que conseguira me destacar um pouco ao longo daquele ano fora a ginástica olímpica, para a qual, no entanto, ninguém em Dover parecia dar muita importância. Ficava admirando com inveja todas aquelas garotas de corpos perfeitos que, cheia de autoconfiança, perambulavam pelas salas de aula e corredores da escola, sempre vestidas na ultima moda.

Até que, perto do fim do ano, as coisas começaram a acontecer para mim. Cresci, e meu corpo se recheou nos lugares certos. Aquela altura já havia posto um fim ás minhas esperanças de chamar a atenção com as minhas habilidades esportivas, mas, pelo menos as pessoas tinham começado a notar que eu existia. O momento da grande virada foi quando ajudei Jessica a desentalar o salto de seu sapato da grade de um bueiro e a acompanhei até o seu apartamento. Depois disso começamos a voltar juntas diariamente da escola para casa. Jessica era uma central ambulante de informações que conhecia todo mundo na escola, e em pouco tempo eu já fazia parte da turminha dela. E essa turminha incluía Jacob Black.

Eu o havia contemplado embevecida ao longo de todo aquele meu ano de caloura, maravilhada com o comprimento dos cílios dele, com aquelas pequenas e adoráveis covinhas que apareciam em suas bochechas quando ele sorria, e com o jeito dele de encarar as garotos com aquele seu olhar ardente e fixo. Eu jamais teria sonhado que esse olhar um dia recairia sobre mim, mais no começo do segundo ano nos tornamos parceiros no laboratório de biologia.

Coisas do Destino! Nós nos sentávamos lado a lado no laboratório, com nossos joelhos se tocando levemente enquanto dissecávamos e examinávamos vermes. O professor, um homem serio que usava óculos enormes, falava de um jeito empolado que fazia Jacob e eu rirmos em segredo o tempo todo. Jacob tinha adquirido o habito de sussurrar coisas engraçadas e picantes no meu ouvido, e a sensação da proximidade de seus lábios e do calor de sua respiração me deixava tonta, Não consegui acreditar no que ouvi quando ele sugeriu que fizéssemos a nossa lição de casa de biologia juntos.

Foi assim que começamos a freqüentar regularmente o Café Fiorelli, na Rua 55, o lugar preferido dos alunos da Dover, para fazermos as nossas lições. No começo tinha sido só biologia, até que um dia ficamos lá sentados tomando um mocha, um delicioso café árabe, só conversando e rindo por horas a fio. Eu nunca antes havia me sentido tão à vontade com um garoto. Nunca tinha sido capaz de rir e ficar com um deles despreocupadamente, relaxada.

Jacob era diferente. Realmente divertido, era fantástico imitando os professores, Reparei que havia outras pessoas nos olhando, e me senti muito orgulhosa por estar com ele. Eu poderia ter ficado lá sentada com Jacob para sempre.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje Bella- ele disse enquanto me acompanhava a pé até a minha casa. - A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes.

E então aconteceu: na entrada do meu prédio, do lado de fora, ele me deu um delicado beijo de despedida. Mesmo tento sido apenas um rápido roças entre os nossos lábios, com muita gente passando, aquilo me fez formigar até as pontas dos dedos dos pés.

Foi uma semana depois, que estávamos de novo no Fiorelli, que ele me contou sobre a festa.

- Vai ser foda! – disse entusiasmado. – Meus pais vão estar fora da cidade.

- E eles vão deixar você dar uma festa enquanto estão fora?

- Não exatamente. - Respondeu Jacob, picando com malicia. - Minha irmã mais velha vai estar por perto. Supõe-se que vá ficar de olho em mim, mais ela é bem liberal. E vai ser útil para comprar a cerveja, já que é maior de idade. Você vai, não vai?- perguntou esticando o braço e pousando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Claro- repliquei. - não perderia isso por nada.

Antes de responder, já sabia muito bem que iria aquela festa mesmo que fosse preciso atravessar o oceano Atlântico a nado para chegar nela. E na verdade seria preciso superar um obstáculo quase tão difícil quanto esse: convencer meus pais. Para os nova-iorquinos progressistas e esclarecidos que são, mostram-se surpreendentemente antiquados em certos aspectos. Eu sabia exatamente o que fariam se lhes pedisse permissão para ir à festa de Jacob: iriam ligar para os pais dele e descobririam que estes não estão planejando ficar em casa naquela noite. Então me comunicariam, com suas vozes calmas e sensatas, que sentiam muito mais eu não teria autorização para ir a uma festa na qual não haveria supervisão de adultos.

Havia telefonado para Jessica desesperada.

- Preciso ir de qualquer jeito!- Gemi. - Jacob me disse que não vai ter graça nenhuma se eu não for. Acho que ele realmente gosta de mim, Jess. Não posso perde essa festa.

- É simples – respondeu a voz profunda e melodiosa de Jessica do outro lado da linha. - Se acha que os seus pais vão dizer não, então "não" conte nada a eles.

-Espera aí, Jess- repliquei com uma risada nervosa-, não posso mentir para os meus pais. E vou ter de inventar uma história muito convincente para que me deixem fiar na rua até depois da meia-noite...

- Então dia a eles que vai passar a noite na minha casa- propôs jess. - E você pode mesmo voltar comigo depois da festa e ficar aqui em casa. Assim não terá mentido aos seus pais.

-Jess, você é um gênio!- Exclamei no telefone, excitada.

Afinal, meus pais não teriam nada contra eu dormi na casa da minha melhor amiga numa sexta-feira à noite.

- Ótimo. Não vejo à hora de chamar a noite de sexta- concluiu Jessica.

Tinha sido tudo tão fácil! Na sexta à noite peguei meu vestido novo de veludo preto, no qual gastara bem mais dinheiro do que deveria, e tudo o mais que precisaria para me fazer bonita, charmosa e desejável para Jacob. Então fui para a casa de Jessica, onde me troquei e me arrumei. E agora lá estava eu, caminhando em direção a porta daquele apartamento no vigésimo andar de um prédio em Manhattan.

Foi o próprio Jacob quem abriu a porta. O rosto dele se iluminou quando me viu.

- Nossa Bella, Que chique!- exclamou, passeando seus olhos desde o alto da minha cabeça até a ponta dos meus sapatos de salto alto.

Ele pegou na minha mão.

- Venha comigo lá fora, no balcão.

- Mal chegamos e ele já esta tentando me seduzir – comentei rindo com Jessica.

-Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa- insistiu ele, com seus olhos escuros e fixos nos meus. - você jamais vai acreditar.

Eu o segui ao longo da sala, e nos saímos para o balcão. Na nossa frente o Central Park era um imenso retângulo de escuridão rodeado por um milhão de luzes.

- E então, o que você acha disso?- perguntou Jacob orgulhoso, fazendo aceno com o braço.

- A vista? È linda...

- Não, não é a vista- desse ele. - Lá, no canto!

Eu olhei ao redor

Um barril de cerveja!- exclamei. - Como você trouxe isso aqui para cima?

- Não foi nada fácil- respondeu ele. – Quil, Embry e eu o subimos pelo elevador de serviço dentro de uma lata de lixo. Foi a minha irmã quem comprou. Legal, não é?

Essa era uma das coisas que eu gostava em Jacob: ele assumia riscos. Desejei que um pouco de coragem dele oassasse para mim. Não é facil amadurecer e se tornar corajosa quando se tem pais superprotetores como os meus. Pensar neles naquele instate provocou uma pontada de sentimento de culpa em mim. Nunca havia mentido para eles antes, pelo menos não uma mentira tão atrevida como aquela. Dessa vez, a coisa era séria.

Mas eu não tive mais tempo para pensar nisso porque Jacob me enlaçou com seus braços.

- E já que tenho você todinha para mim aqui fora...- sussurrou ele.

Então ele me beijou. Não foi o nosso primeiro beijo. Ele já me beijara quando nos voltavamos caminhando juntos do Café Fiorelli até a minha casa. Mas naquela ocasiao tinhamos precisado parar logo, porque as pessoas estavam olhando. Agora eramos só nós dois sozinhos na escuridão, e os labios dele estavam quentes e deliciosos... Atraves do tecido do meu vestido eu podia sentir o calor de suas mãos nas minhas costas e seu coração martelando contra o meu.

- Acho que a gente devia voltar para dentro- sussurrei, rindo nervosamente qenquanto nos apartávamos.- Daqui a pouco todos vão começar a se pergunta aonde estamos.

-Não, não vão –disse ele.- Eles não são bobos. Vão ter capacidade para adivinhar aonde estamos e o que exatamente estamos fazendo.

Da escuridão vinha o ronco abafado dos táxis e um som de um jazz tocando em algum lugar.

- Amo Nova York – suspirei.- é uma cidade tão romantica e tão excitante...

- É sim- disse Jacob, com seus braços ainda ao redos da minha cintura.- Eu não conseguiria viver em nenhum outro lugar.

-Nem eu. Apesar de meus pais continuarem a falar em fugir para uma fazendinha em Connecticut...- Comentei.

-Estão só fantasiando – replicou Jacob.- Todos os nova-iorquinos fazem isso. Minha mãe esta sempre ameaçando de nos mudarmos para o campo mais no fundo ela não esta falando serio!

-Você tem razão. Meus pais tambem adoram esta cidade.

- Ei Jacob, Venha cá!- Gritou uma voz de dentro do apartamento.- Tem uns caras aqui na porta que dizem que conhecem você la do campo de futebol.

- Ah, deve ser o Seth!- Gritou Jacob de volta, se afastando de mim – A gente continua mais tarde – sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrastando para dentro da sala.

Logo Jacob estava comprimentando ruidosamento os recém –chegados na porta da frente , e me vi engolida pela multidão que já lotava o apartamento.

-Não vi você chegar, Bella.- Comentou Angela.

Angela fazia parte da turma de jessica e tambem havia se tornado minha amiga.

- Isso porque o Jacob arrastou –a para fora no exato momento em que ela pôs os pes aqui- comentou jessica rindo.

- Para que, para admirar a vista? – perguntou Lauren.

- Para o que você acha, imbecil?- retrucou jessica, girando os olhos em minha direção.- É a minha cara, acho que voceis dois já viraram fofoca nacinal. Escutei um garoto por ai fakando de você como " a nova gatinha do Jacob".

Sinti minhas bochechas esquetarem quando percebi que as outras garotas começaram a me olhar com um interesse especial. Suzanne , uma caloura bastante popular em Dover, estava olhando fixamente para o meu vestido.

- Você o comprou no Village não foi?- perguntou ela.- Eu o vi numa vitrine da English Street, mas não tinha dinheiro suficiente.

-Decidi que seria melhor andar pelada o resto do ano e comprar o vestido – respondi sorridente e delicada.- Minha mãe ficaria louca se soubesse quanto paguei por ele.

- E para que servem os castões de crédito?- Brincou Jessica.

-Fica muito bem em você- obsevou Suzanne.

- Você pode usa-lo de vez em quando, se quiser- ofereci, me sentindo generosa e magnanima.

- obrigada. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Eu me senti maravilhosamente bem sendo o centro das atenções, recebendo olhares de admiração de todos os lados e conversando de verdade com algumas das alunas e dos alunos mais populares da Dover. Poucos minutos depois Jacob apareceu com um copo de cerveja para mim. Dei um gole , apesar de não ser muito chegada em bebidas. Alem do mais, detesto o gosto de cerveja.

A sala estava ficando cada vez mais apinhada , e alguns dos arotos tinham acendido cigarros, enchendo o ar de funaça azul. O nivel de baurlho aumentava junto com a fumaceira. Alguem tinha colocado um CD de hip-hop, e alguns garotos estavam dançando no corredos. A musica soava tão alta que produzia a sensação de se fazer parte de uma gigantesca batida de um único coração.

- E se alguem chamar a policia, Jacob?- perguntou Angela.

- Não se preucupe. Acertei tudo com os vizinhos. Todo mundo neste andar vai ficar fgora de casa durante a noite, e o velho que mora aqui embaixo não liga. E molhei a mão do zelados com vinte dólares. Esta tudo em cima, tudo sob controle.

Ele me puxou para perto de si e me deu um rapido beijo na bochecha.

- então você cnseguiu se virar para vir aqui sem que os teus pais te amolassem, Bella?- Perguntou Angela.

-Dissemos a eles que ela ia dormi na minha casa-Disse Jessica.

- Na verdade foi facil- Expliquei.- Mal estavam prestando atenção quando perguntei se podia vir . Eles tem tido um monte de preucupalções ultimamante... Meu pai pegou um caso importante que esta indo agora para os tribunais, e minha mãe tem de fazer uma apresentação para um novo cliente da empresa em que ela trabalha. E no meio disso tudo meu avô ainda hoje ligou de Forks , dizendo que quebrou a perna e não tem como tomar contra do sitio. Agora meus pais estão tentando decidir o que fazer com ele...

- Voce tem um avô nem sitio, Bella?- interrompeu Quil, um dos amigos de Jacob.- Por alguma razão me parece que isso não combina com voce.

- e não combina mesmo-disseeu.- Nem com o meu pai. Ele não via a hora de cair fora de la quando chegou quango chegou na idade de ir para a faculdade.

-sei lá...- comentou Lauren- Acho que um sitio soa tão romantico! Todos aqueles cavalos... Voce nunca vai lá?

- não estivemos lá desde que eu era bem pequena- respondi.- meu pai e meu avô não se dão muito bem. Meu avô não consegue entender a necessidade que meu pai sente da vida urbana. E não tenho grandes lembraças do lugar. Só me lembro de um menino que tentou me beijar no celeiro do meu avô. E me lembro tambem dele colocando um sapo nas minhas costas, por dentro da roupa, quando estavamos passeando perto do rio, e de meu avô dizendo que eu era uma mimadinha e fracotinha por ter ficado nervosa durante uma tempestade com raios e trovões. Não foram as melhores férioas da minha vida.

Alguem colocou um Cd de dance, e todos nós começamos a dancar. Mas estava me sentindo um pouco culpada. Queria ser livre e dona do meu nariz como os meus amigos, mais não conseguia me desvencilhar daquela estupida sensação de culpa. Será que eu era a única que me sentia assim? Como Jessica dissera, todos os não tinha mentido aos meus pais. Apenas não havia relevado todos os fatos. Todo mundo fazia coisas daquele tipo o tempo todo. Meus amigos achavam que não tinha nada que então eu me sentia mal?

Segurei Jacob quando ele passou perto de mim.

- Dança comigo?- Pedi.

Quase ao mesmo tempo a musica mudou para uma batida lentar.

Jacob me agarrou apertado. Sentia o Calor da bochecha dele encostada na minha, e seus braços me enlaçavam com tanta força que respitravamos como se fossemos um só. Fechei os olhos com um sentimento de perfeiro e extremo contentamento. Era a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida. E eu não queria que acabasse.

Não escutamos a campainha no começo.

- De uma olhada se são penetras, cara- pediu Jacob a Embry, que estava em pé perto da porta bebericando uma cerveja.- Se for o velho de baixo reclamndo , seja simpatico com ele.

-Obrigado por me deixar cuidade isso, Jacob - disse Embry sarcastico , ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta.

Jacob beijou minha testa e começamos a balancar nossos corpos no ritmo da musica. Estavamos começando a nos embalar quando Embry abriu caminho a empurroes no meio da muldital para chegar até nós.

-Ei, Bella!- chamou preocupado.- é sua mãe e o seu pai. E não parecem estar muito felizes!

* * *

_**Bem postando bem rapidinho.. minha avó está no hospital :/ ai a parada tá tensa! Meninas, como vcs pediram tá ai o 1ª cap.. fiquem calmas.. o Ed vai aparecer!**_

_**Feliz dias das mães ai pra mães de vcs!**_

**Comentarios**

**bi R.J.D. -** _Não morra de curiosidade :( se não eu fico sem leitoras :(_

**lili Cullen -**_ Tá ai xD_

**Líla* -** _Obrigada xD_

**Camila -** _Não tão diferente.. xD Um pouquinho.. a Bella só vai ser um pouco sonsa_!

**Mih Brandon Cullen _-_**_ Continuando xD_

**Julia -**_ é imagina o Ed caipira Malhado Fortão! GOstosãao ;) PAREY!_

**Kah Reche -** Calma, calma! o Ed vai aparecer.. Mais no outro cap!

_BeijOss Clica ai em baixo please ;)_


	4. Desconhecido Rumo

Cap.2 - Desconhecido rumo

_- Mamãe, papai, o que voces estão fazendo aqui?- perguntei , com um falso bom humor._

Sinti um aperto no estomago e logo vi que não tinha saida. Mesmo assim, não estava disposta a deixa-los fazer uma cena na frente dos meus amigos.

_- A questão é: o que você esta fazendo aqui, Bella?- indagou meu pai, furioso.- Você nos disse que estaria passando a noite na casa da Jessica.  
- E estava... Quero dizer, estou- respondi gaguejando.- Estava lá na casa dela, e então o Jacob ligou e sugeriu que dessemos um pulinho aqui...  
- E simplesmente coincidiu de voce estara com um vestido de veludo preto novinho? Que sorte , hein?- arremedou minha mãe, me fitando com um olhar assustado.- Você conhece as nossas regras , Bella. Você não vai a festas sem a nossa permissão...  
- Mãe, por favor, psiiuuu- sussurrei, nervosa._

Todo mundo tava olhando para nós.

_- Pegue as suas coisas. Você vem com a gente - Disse meu pai.  
- O resto das minhas coisas esta na casa de Jessica.  
- Não, não está mais- retrucou minha mãe. - nos pegamos tudo quando paramos na casa de Jessica para entregar a sacola de plastico que voce deixou cair no que não gostaria de passar a noite sem o seu soro para as lenmtes de contato e sem a sua escova de dentes, e então demos um pulo até lá no cominho para o restaurante chines._

Ela esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mais não havia nada que pudesse pensar em dizer. Jacob tinha averto caminho no meio do povo e se paroximara de nós,

_- Algum problema, Bella?- perguntou ele.  
- Tenho que ir para casa - respondi, mordendo o labio para não chorar na frente dele e de toda aquela gente.  
- Puxa vida, que roubada...- disse ele, me lançando um olhar de solidariedade. - Eu te ligo depois, tá?  
- Tudo bem - murmurei._

Eu me virei e sai andando pelo corredor atras de meus pais,

Meu irmãozinho e minha irmazinha estavam esperando no hall. As pessoas se afastavam para nos deixar passar. Eu nunca tinha sido tão humilhada em toda a minha vida.

_- Mãe, pai...- comecei._

Meu pai se virou e me olhou com uma expressão calma e fria.

_- Nem mais uma palavra, bella. Tivemos um longo dia e estamos cansado. Vamos conversa sobre isso amanhã de manhã. Quando chegarmos em casa, voce vai direto para o seu quato._

Eu me instalei no assento traseiro do carro do meu pai e voltamos para casa em manhã seguinte maus pais já estavam sentados na mesa para o café da manhã quando entrei na cozinha.

_- Sente-se, Bella - ordenou minha mãe, mostrando meu lugar com um gesto._

Era como se eu fosse um réu num tribunal.

_- Realmente sinto muito... - comecei dizendo._

Sempre achei que a auto-humilhação era uma estratédia que funcionava muito bem. Nehuma mãe consegue ficar furiosa com uma filha que admita ser um lixo e implere por perdão.

_- Queria que voceis soubessem que essa foi a primeira vez que fiz algo desse tipo, e não me senti nada bem._

Olhei esperançosa de minha mãe para meu pai, tentando julga se os estava atingindfo ou não. Os dois me escutavam em silencio.

_- Vocês sabem o que é ser a única da turma que não pode ir a uma festa? - continuei. - Todo mundo fica achando que é uma babaca, uma nenezinha! Foram vocês que me escolheram essa escola para mim, e ela tem uma vida social, muito aditada. Há festas em todos os fins de semana_.[**N/A: ai eu toda semana numa festa tambem xD]  
**_-O silencio permaneceu enquando eu desfiava as minhas desculpas, que ficaram suspensas no ar até começar a me sentir realmente desconfortavel._Meu pai limpou a garganta para falar.

_- Concordo que talves o primeiro erro tenha sido nosso, Bella - disse ele. - é verdade, fomos nós que escolhemos a Dover School para você. É uma escola muito boa. Infelismente é tambem uma escola de filhinhos de papai ricos e mimados, e isso não é o que queremos para você.  
- Não estão pesnando em me transferir de escola, estão?- perguntei, em panico. - Não agora que estou me sentindo adaptada e enturmada pela primeira vez na vida. Não agora que finalmente encontrei um garoto que gosta de mim e que consegui um bom papel na peça teatral da escola...  
-Querida, nós apenas queresmos o melhor para você a longo prazo- disse minha mãe calmamente. - E festas sem supervisão de adultos e com bebidas alcoólicas não são o melhor para você.  
- Mais, mãe... - comecei a protestar._

Ela me deteve com um gesto e olhou para o meu pai.

_-Acho melhor chamarmos Emmett e Alice e deixar que participem disto tambem - sugeriu ela.  
-Porque precisam me ver nesta situação, toda encrencada? - perguntei. - Você sabe como é o Emmett. Ele vai se lembrar de tudo o que você disser e depois vai me repetir tudo palavra por palavra quando estiver com raiva de mim.  
- Nós os queremos aqui porque isto diz a respeito a eles tambem - declarou papai. - vocês dois desliguem a TV e venham cá!- Gritou, colocando a cabeça perto da porta._

Escutaram-se alguns resmungos, e então duas cabeças despenteadas apareceram.

_- Era o meu desenho animado preferido! O Barney ia começar a cantar " eu amo você, você me ama!" - Reclamou Alice.  
- Sente-se - disse meu pai, indicando os bancos altos do balcão da cozinha._

Havia algo na voz dele que fez os dois se setarem sem argumetar.

_- Sua mãe e eu passamos quase toda a noite em claro conversando - revelou papai.  
- Vocês não vão se divorciar, vão? - perguntou Alice. - Não quero ter de ir aos tribunais e me ver no meio de uma guerra pela custadia da gente como a Rose.  
- Não Alice, não vamos nos divorcia - respondeu papai. - Apenas fiquei quietinha e escute, e vai ficar sabendo o que decidimos._

Ele esperou até todos ficarmos completamente quietos para começar a falar. Não é atoa que ele é advogado.

_- Sua mãe e eu não estamos muito felizes com a maneira como vão as coisas nesta familia, estão tendo muitos problemas...  
- Eu já disse que sentia muito - interrompi. - E que não aconteceria de novo.  
- Não é só você, Bella - Disse papai, lançando um olhar para mamãe. - Quase todo o dia os outos garotos roubam o dinheiro do lanche do Emmett. A psicóloga da escola da Alice diz que ela esta tendo problemas de relacionamento e quer que faça terapia tres vezes por semana. E você mentir para a gente, Bella, foi a gota d'agua.  
- E o mais incrivel de tudo isso - interrompeu mamãe - é que pensavamos estar fazendo o o melhor por vocês. Pagamops uma fortuna em mensalidades para manda-los as melhores escolas, mas estamos percebendo que isso talveis não seja o melhor. Vocês precisam é do nosso tempo e da nossa atenção, que não podemos dar-lhes porque estamos constantemente ocupados com as nossas coisas.  
- Precisamos de tempo para ser uma familia, crianças - suspirou meu pai. - isso não é jeito de viver, semper na correeia, sempre sob pressão, nunca comendo juntos, sempre pizza e comida para a viagem em vez de uma boa comida caseira...  
- Mais gosto de pizza! - interrompeu Alice!  
- As coisas de que gostamos nem sempre são as melhores para nós, meu amor - retrucou mamãe com suavidade. - Somos os pais de vocês e nós é que temos de pensar no que é realemnte o melhor para que crescam felizes e saudaveis._

Houve uma pausa dramatica.

_- Vamos estudar em escolas publicas, papai?- Perguntou Emmett por fim.  
- Provavelmente. Vamos ter de olhar isso ainda, mais acho que é bem provável. - respondeu papai._

Mamãe respirou fundo.

_- A decisão que tomamos é que Nova York não é um lugar saúdavel para criar os filhos - disse ela- e, no ritmo que estamos indos, seu pai e eu seremos dois fortes candidatos a um enfarte por volta dos quarenta anos. Sei que voces tem nos ouvido conversar a respeito do problema do vovô durante toda a semana. Ele quebrou a perna e não tem ninguem papai ajuda-lo a tomar contar da fazendo. Nessa noite papai e eu decidimos que a melhor coisa a fazer é ir para lá e cuidar dele.  
- Para FORKS? - perguntei hororisada.  
- Para Forks. - repondeu meu pai.  
- Nós todos? Por quanto tempo? - tornei a pergunta, sentindo minha voz estremecer.  
- Quem sabe? - disse meu pai. - Talves para sempre. Vamos ter de ver como as coisas correm por la._

Endiretei o corpo de supetão.

_- Para sempre? Pai, você não pode estar falando serio! Não podemos nos mudar de Nova York!  
- Estivemos conversando bastante a respeito disso... - Disse mamãe.  
- Eu sei - interrompi- , a história da fazenda em Connecticut. Mais nunca achei que estivessem falando sério. Nunca pensei em me mudar para Forks! Forks é pior do que Connecticut!? Sempre pensei que gostassem de Nova York tanto quando eu gosto.  
- Estamos cansados dessa vida estressante - disse papai. - E, como a sua mãe falou, chegamos a conclusão de que Nova York não é um bom lugar para criar uma familia saúdavel._

Fiquei em pé de um salto.

_- Vocês não podem estar falando sério! Eu não posso sair de Nova York AGORA. Todos os meus amigos estão aqui. Não daria para eu ir morar com a Jessica? Eles tem uma cama extra lá, do irmão dela que esta na faculdade. Sei que a mãe dela iria concorda...  
- Jessica é uma das maiores partes do problema todo, Bella - Observou meu pai.. - A mãe dela lhe dá todo o tipo de liberdade que nós não queremos dar a você.  
- É principalmente por causa de você que nós chegamos a essa decisão - completou minha mãe. - É voce quem queremos fora desta cidade o mais cedo possivel.  
_-_ Não consigo acreditar que estão fazendo isso comigo! - protestei. - Isso é sequesto infantil! É abuso infantil! Vou falar com as autoridade do juizado de menores e ver o que tem a dizer a respeito._

Meu pai sorriu.

_- Eles vão dizer que uma criança deve morar com os pais até completar dezoito anos -disse ele. - Goste ou não, você vem conosco, Bella.  
- E eu acho que vocês vão gostar, crianças - concluiu mamãe, com uma voz realmente animada. - imaginem não ter de lutar com o transito e a multidão todas as manhãs. Poderiamos comprar cavalos para vocês, se quiserem. Teriamos tempo para jantar juntos...  
- Mais como vai encontra um trabalho em Forks? - zombei.  
- Não vou trabalhar. Nem eu e o seu pai. Nos dois estamos parando de trabalhar.  
-Áh não! - Gemeu Alice - Vamos virar uns sem-terra, sem-teto e mendigos! Não quero dormi numa caixa de papelão!_

Aquilo quebrou a tensão e todos tivemos de rir. Mas o ingenuo comentário da Alice levantou uma questão seria.

_- Do que vamos viver? - perguntei.  
- Vamos nos virar bem. - disse mamãe, lançando um olhar a papai. - Vamos começar trabalhando no sitío do vovô até ele ficar bom, e , se depois as coisas não correrem bem enter nós e ele, então talvez compremos uma fazendinha para nó vantagem de ter morado aqui na cidade por tanto tempo nós não podemos negar: fomos muito bem pagos e conseguimos economizar bastante. E em Forks não teremos de pagar aluguel ridiculamente alto nem absurdas mensalidades privadas. Estou planejando plantar frutas e verduras, e isso vai dar tempo ao papai fazer o que ele sempre sonhou fazer.  
- O que é? – indaguei.  
- Escrever um romance – respondeu ela._

Olhei na direção de papai. Ele havia corado.

_- Sempre foi o meu sonho secreto – confessou com doçura e certa timidez_**[ N/A: gay ;)].** _– E, se não der certo, se eu descobrir que não consigo escrever o meu Best-seller e se não conseguirmos plantar a nossa própria comida, então tenho certeza de que sempre haverá trabalho para um advogado em qualquer lugar. Ou então poderia ensinar na escola local. Há inúmeras opções.  
- Para você, talvez – disse eu. – Mas o que há para mim lá?  
- Vários garotos e garotas cujos valores ainda não foram para a puta que pariu – replicou mamãe. – A chance de perceber que dinheiro não compra felicidade. A chance de crescer como uma pessoa autêntica, e não como uma burguesinha sofisticada e falsa. Quem sabe quantos talentos seus você poderá descobrir quando tiver uma chance de tentar coisas novas?  
- Claro – retruquei com amargura -, como, por exemplo, bater manteiga e tirar leite de vacas.  
- Vacas? – perguntou Alice toda excitada. – Vamos ter vacas?_Mamãe sorriu ao ver a carinha animada de Alice.  
_- Vai poder ter quantos bichinhos de estimação quiser amorzinho. Vacas, ovelhas, porcos, coelhos... Tudo o que quiser._

Alice deslizou do banco para o chão.

_- Estou indo empacotar as minhas coisas – comentou. – Podemos ir amanhã?  
- Amanhã não – respondeu meu pai, erguendo Alice em seus braços. – Mas muito, muito em breve. Assim que conseguirmos um inquilino para este apartamento e deixarmos tudo em ordem. Não posso esperar para ver a cara dos meus sócios quando eu contar a eles que estou indo embora._

Olhei para a cara excitada e feliz de papai, em seguida para a de mamãe, e depois para a de Alice. Pelo menos Emmett não parecia estar pulando de felicidade. Talvez estivesse se lembrando da vez em que tinha vomitado quando o vovô o obrigara a comer quiabos plantados em casa.  
Senti um grande soluço chegando.

_- Não consigo acreditar em vocês, gente – eu disse através da bola que se formara em minha garganta. – Não consigo acreditar que estejam fazendo isso comigo. Eu não vou! Vou encontrar um jeito de ficar aqui, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça sobre a Terra**![**_**N/A: Esse foi um momento de grande revolta para ela! Tentem entender.]**

* * *

**_Meninas! Desculpemm demorar a atualizar aqui.. malz.. malz.. malz.. eu passei a noite no hospital com a minha avó no sabado para domingo! talveis esse sabado tambem vá para lá! mais qualquer coisa eu tento colocar o proximo cap que já tá pronto.. _**

**Comentarios:**

**Mih Brandon Cullen -**_ Bem o Ed.. realmente é um capetinha.. até hoje ele é um pouco... Mais você vai realmente intender porque.. nesse proximo cap.. a Bella vai ter q trabalhar na fazenda ausehoauih ! se prepara para rir!_

**Mocho Azul -**_ Mais ela vai fazer uma coisa muitooooo interessante com o Jacob... Tadinho rs rs!_

**Julia -**_ Nãoooooooo.. eles não vaãao matar ela.. só se for de trabalhar ausehoiauhs_

**Dannye-**_ Esse o Ed é caipira com força... xD e apronta que é uma beleza.. não é nenhum santo não! os caipiras são os melhores ausheoaiusho_

**Akssa Delamary -**_ Continua lendo xD Vou adorar ver seus comentarios xD_

_**BeijOsss Comentemm xD  
**_**_Pode clicar, eu garanto que você não vai perde o dedo xD_**


End file.
